


They Walk Among Us

by skeletxnqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, Death, Mild Gore, Modern AU, Shapeshifting, anyways uh, gosh I wrote this in like May 2017 and just kinda never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxnqueen/pseuds/skeletxnqueen
Summary: Set during an alien invasion, humanity is quickly dying off to creatures that look exactly like them. The only difference is their taste for blood and desire for mass destruction. Jean is face to face with a dear friend, except... he's not.





	They Walk Among Us

Jean sat with his back pressed against the cold brick of an abandoned building, facing the unmistakable image of his dearest friend looming over him with a grin that couldn't possibly mean anything good. His fingertips were cold. Shaking. His heart pounded in his ears as tears fell from his eyes and made streaks through his dirt-covered face. His scraped up hands covered his mouth and nose, clamped so tightly it hurt. He refused to make a sound. He knew this wasn't Marco. Marco was already gone. And he was next.

 

"What's the matter Jean, don't you recognize me?" The thing asked as it knelt before the terrified boy in front of it, its expression changing to one of mock-sympathy. Its eyebrows upturned and its lips pursed out in kind of a pout. This would be believable if it weren't practically soaked in blood with dried stains elsewhere on its body. Its voice perfectly mimicked Marco's, which only added insult to injury. Jean's entire body shook with fear and the force of sobs he was working so desperately to hold back.

 

The walker reached a hand out and stroked Jean's face slowly from his cheek to the hands which covered the boy's mouth, which it forcefully moved out of the way. Jean whimpered, averting his gaze from it.

"Please, just leave me alone. I'll do anything. Please." Jean begged, his voice barely rising above a whisper. He refused to look, but he could hear the thing's voice. It still chose to sound like his deceased friend.

 

"I can't do that, Jean. Don't struggle. I can make this quick." Its voice took on a darker tone, one that wasn't very fitting of Marco. Jean could feel the bile rising to his throat as the realization set in that he'd be subject to the exact same fate as most of the human race has already suffered. Of course he couldn't convince this creature otherwise. It was on this planet for one thing and one thing only. Human blood. He was stupid to hope he would be any different.

 

Jean shrunk back, trying the best he could to get away from the thing. He shook his head, pleas and cries falling from his lips like a broken record despite knowing he could not change this thing’s mind. His bright honey colored eyes shut tight as he waited for his skin to be ripped to shreds. For his throat to be torn out. To feel the warmth of his own blood spreading all over his body as he died a slow and painful death. It never happened. Instead, sickening crack and an almost demonic and painful sounding screech could be heard. Jean gasped, his eyes snapping open as he turned to look at what was going on in front of him. The thing before him shifted rapidly between past forms. Marco's, Jean's, a dog, a snake, a few different birds, and countless other innocent people and creatures, all of them letting out the same horrifying death cry before it exploded in a disgusting shower of flesh and some liquid that one could only assume was this creature’s blood.

 

A tall dark figure stood before Jean. Its hair was long and wild, its breathing heavy. It wasn't human. That was certain. The grinning mouth on its neck and the surreal purple hue of its skin was telling. It had three eyes, all of which were focused directly on Jean. He shifted away from the thing, eyes wide and wild with horror. Its expression was soft. Genuine. It knelt in front of the teen and offered a hand.

 

"Get up. I know somewhere safe." It spoke in an accent that couldn't have been from any human country. It vaguely resembled that of someone from India, but there was no way the creature was from there. It was another walker.

 

"Why? Why should I trust you?" Jean asked, trying to sound threatening but his voice wavered in a thinly veiled show of fear. A heavy and impatient sigh fell from the creature's lips. All three of its eyes rolled, and it reached out to instead pick Jean up off the ground. It had no time for his fear, as understood as it was.

 

"More will be here any second. If you want to live, you will do as I say."

 

Jean struggled momentarily before realizing he had no choice regardless. Whether this thing meant to kill him or not, it was stronger than him. He might as well give in and hope it had no desire for his blood to be shed.

**Author's Note:**

> So last May, one of my friends decided to have a little competition between myself and another friend. We were to write a story that involved death, the apocalypse, and skin-walkers. Now, I never learned anything about skin-walkers, and I wasn't very confident in writing on a creature I had no knowledge of. Instead, he told me I could use any kind of shape-shifter. I thought of an alien race that shape-shifts and devours its victims???? I dunno exactly what was going through my head at the time, but I still really love this piece of writing. I wrote Jean in because of course I did. He has always been a pretty big muse of mine so he's just kind of easy for me to write. The character who appears at the end is a character of my own, re-imagined in this little universe I created for this scenario. I may expand on this story and write up the events leading up to it, but seeing as how I notoriously never continue my works, this is most likely the only piece I will write. Nevertheless, thank you for reading and thank you if you actually read these notes. Bye!!!!! <3


End file.
